Jason's girlfriend
by SIdney-blue
Summary: Jason has to come back to New York, but none of his friends imagined that would return with a grey-eyes girlfriend, especially Percy. AU.
1. Prologue

_I do not own Percy Jackson's characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Helloooo people around this beautiful world, I have to apologize if there's some gramatical mistakes, as you must already know my fisrt language is not english, in fact, I started this story because it helped me to practice my english because I am studying this language in an academy in my country. So, I'm doing my best with this, please be kind with me hahaha.

* * *

 ** _Prologue._**

"What?" Annabeth repeated. Jason was asking her something impossible.

She thought that Jason was crazy. Annabeth had been studying with him at the same university, of course, Jason was studying Laws and she was studying architecture, however, since they met in that library two years ago they became friends. Now they were at Cambridge University's garden, the weather was hot, something weird in England. Annabeth took her breath again. She realized that Jason was waiting for her answer.

"So—" Jason started.

Annabeth thought everything again. It was a crazy, but only it would be during the summer, just the summer. She was going to regret about that, but…

"Yes," She said. Jason blinked.

"Really?" the surprise in Jason's voice made Annabeth feel nervous.

"Yes. But, this will be only in this trip with your friends? I have to pretend to be your girlfriend and when the trip ends, will we feign a break up?" Annabeth had the sensation that it would be a bad idea.

Jason didn't speak. Two seconds. Three. Four.

"That's right, and everything will be ok, Piper will be jealous and then I'll know if Piper still loves me" Jason explained.

Annabeth knew it. Jason was in love with Piper. She noted it in his voice; she remembered her first love, actually the only person that she have really loved, a guy called Percy, but it had been about five years ago, even though she hadn't said anything about that to Jason, it was too painful, besides Jason's history was better, she didn't know Piper, but that girl had to be really important to Jason, because he wanted to fix the things with her and if for that Annabeth must be Jason's Girlfriend for a while, she would be.

But she never imagined who Jason's friends were.


	2. Chapter 1 She's Annabeth

All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

for **Soarin4651** and **AliceTonksHPJ**

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

Piper loved the summer. The summer was the best opportunity to see her friends; Piper—who lived from city to city with her dad, a famous actor, by the way—it was hard seeing her friends. Leo and Percy lived there in New York and now Hazel and Frank too, so, the summer vacations were the moment when all of them could travel together.

"Hey! Beauty Queen" Leo exclaimed "help me with the suitcases" Leo was carrying a lot of suitcases and put them into his minivan.

"Leo!" Piper complained Leo used to call her like that; she didn't like that nickname, but how to hate Leo? He was her best friend, and everything to Leo was a joke, everything; however, Piper accessed to help him.

The minivan was ready. Leo's minivan was amazing, well Leo was a mechanical engineer student and that meant _The Argo II_ was the best, Piper smiled with melancholy, Leo named his van like that for Jason… Jason…

Leo's voice brought to reality to Piper. "It's ready. Percy is coming soon, Hazel and Frank are looking for Jason and his girlfr—" Leo paused to see the eyes of Piper. "Pipes… Sorry, I—"

"It's ok, Leo," Piper said. No, it was not, Piper wanted to cry, two weeks ago Jason had spoken with Leo and it was a fact Jason would be on their summer vacations as always, but this time Jason would bring a girlfriend, a girlfriend! Piper couldn't cry or say anything; she liked Jason but never could tell him, Jason had many dreams outside New York and she did not want to interfere, so she let him go without saying anything about what she felt for him, and she still loved him, and he… he got a girlfriend.

That did not hurt to Piper; just the fact that they (Frank, Hazel, Percy, Leo, Jason and Her) ever had invited someone else to their vacations in Long Island, why now Jason would bring a girl? great.

"What's up guys?"

Piper saw the black and mess hair of Percy, his sea-green eyes had a spark of fun as always, relaxed, fun and ready to join Leo in the jokes and immaturities there was Percy.

Leo gave the van a few taps and smiled.

"All is ready, Montauk is waiting for us," Leo said.

"I like your neighborhood, Leo" Percy commented suddenly. Piper rolled her eyes, Percy used to joke with that because Leo hates his neighborhood specifically his neighbor Calypso.

"Oh, Come on!" Piper exclaimed "No fights again, I will be in the van" after saying that Piper entered in the van leaving Leo with Percy.

Percy laughed and Leo made some signs like saying _I'm going to check that they're all things,_ Percy nodded and take a breath, he really wanted to be in Montauk, because the summer was the only free time to Percy, he trained from Monday to Saturday everyday, he had won more swimming championships as anyone, but he needed a break. Montauk was perfect, actually the house there belongs to him, but three years ago their friends had made on that beach like theirs.

"Hey Perce" Hazel´s voice made Percy smiled, next to Hazel was Frank, and of course his blonde friend, but not alone a blonde girl was with him, the girl had curly hair and wore sunglasses, and for some reason she was really familiar to Percy.

"Guys, welcome to the Valdezland!" Leo yelled while was walking towards them, but when he saw Jason… well, our sea-green eyes boy thought they had a friendship too weird.

"Jason! Two years without seeing you man, two years!" Leo gave a big hug to him, but when he realized the girl he separated of Jason. "And you…?" but, Jason interrupted.

"Frank and Hazel met her already, guys she is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend," Jason said. Percy felt like a bucket of cold water went through his body, and he knew about water. That had to be a dream or a nightmare. Annabeth…

"Nice to meet you, " she greeted, as was removing her sunglasses. Gray. Percy never forgot that eyes. She was. When she looks at Percy, she paled.

"The pleasure is mine, princess. Call me Sexy Valdez or Leo, it's the same" hazel rolled her eyes, Leo ever would change. Annabeth smiled nervously. Percy had to do something, but how.

"Welcome to New York, Annabeth. _It's a pleasure to meet you_ " He said, his throat was dry, of course it was, they knew very well. The blond girl nodded.

New York, Percy knew that it was not a strange place for her, their story was there, the story of two people that swore eternal love, from that day he knew that not always the promises are fulfilled.

"We are all, come on, Long Island calls us," Frank said and put his arm around Hazel´s shoulders. They celebrated and kicked off the minivan, but Percy and Annabeth were collapsing inside.

Yeah, it would be an amazing summer.

* * *

Hey there! thanks for the favorites and follows, you're so amazing. I hope you enjoyed it, it's a little short but next chapter you will know more about Percy and Annabeth and what happened with them. Please tell me suggestions or whatever you want. Have a good weekend.


	3. Chapter 2 Montauk

I do not own Percy Jackson's characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter two. Montauk**

 ** _Years before_**

That was Annabeth's first time in Montauk and it was Percy's birthday number sixteen; Sally was a beautiful person, Annabeth could understand why Paul was in love with her. That summer would be the most important to her, even though she still didn't know.

Percy loves the beach; she loves the fact of seeing his smile. Percy asked her to stay at the beach some minutes more. The last rays of Sun lost on the horizon, the waves caressed their feet, sitting on the sand next to the other. Annabeth ever has seen a sunset like that.

"You okay Wise Girl?" Percy asked laughing. Annabeth thought that she had a stunned face; she hit Percy's shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, we must return to the house, Sally should be worried and—"

Percy stared her and the brightness of those sea green eyes made her waver.

"You have been my best friend for years and… I mean.. Besides Grover—"

"It´s okay Percy you can tell me that inside the house," Annabeth told him while was trying to suppress a laugh, she didn't know why Percy was nervous. He dined with the head looked some… frustrated? however, Percy said:

"One last game before, right?"

"Right"

Percy rubbed his hands.

"I'll ask you some question and you have to answer back with the first thing that pops into your mind"

Annabeth dropped the frown, Percy knew that she hated to improvise or don´t think about the thing, however, she nodded.

"Ready?" Percy said "Okay. Green or Red?"

"Green"

"Lemon pie or cupcakes?

Annabeth looked at him incredulously "really? Lemon pie!"

"London or Greece?" Percy moved his eyebrows.

"Is that even a question?" Annabeth laughed

"Answer!"

"Greece" the architecture first, she loved Greece.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Annabeth said quickly, "Wait, what?"

Percy… He—He asked her to be—

"Annabeth, I…"

That year, many things had happened, she felt something else for him.

"I know. Love you too" and she kissed him.

 **Today, Argo II or Leo's van.**

Annabeth tried not to think. She had been thinking that time in Montauk, the day that she became in Percy's girlfriend, the day that shouldn't have happened. She was sitting next to Jason. Leo's van was so comfortable, come on! It looks like a house inside instead of a car.

Hazel and Frank were sitting together, Leo was driving, _Percy_ … He was sitting alone almost at the last seat and precisely in the last part, near all suitcases was a girl with brown hair and beauty factions, she was asleep. _Piper_ she thought.

Annabeth took her breath again and looked next to her, Jason was playing Candy Crush with his cellphone, probably he was so nervous as she or only he wanted to have some fun. She watched the time _thirty minutes more._

 _..._

When Jason saw Piper all his world came down. Montauk was like Jason remembered, but Piper… She was more beautiful, sweet, and just perfect.

"There we are crew!" Leo yelled while was getting down from the minivan. Piper, who had awakened already, followed him, Percy had been gotten out from the minivan with some suitcases and things, after all, it was his house and he was to receiving them well, Jason helped Frank with the other things, but couldn't stop to see Piper playing with the sand.

"So, guys. There are only three rooms in the house, my room has two beds, Piper, Hazel and… Annabeth can sleep there, my mom and Paul's room is bigger so, Jason, Leo can sleep there and…"

"Wait! In a bed? Jason and I?" Leo exclaimed, then added "Frank and Hazel can stay there.

Hazel stared at Leo; she was scandalized and red as a tomato. Jason could say that Annabeth and he were going to take the room, but Jason knew how hard was for her friend to act a fake relationship and he needed that Annabeth was nearby to Piper.

"Come on!" Jason said "we can use only two rooms, the girls in Percy's room and the boys in the other one"

"Right, Frank and I will pass a mattress from the other room to that room" Percy commented. Everyone was agreed.

Percy and Frank had passed the mattress, Leo was in the room arranging the things, and Annabeth and Hazel were in Percy's room.

Jason was thinking everything in the living room of the house, it was like 5:00 pm, he was decided to keep the plan, when he stood up and walked to his room someone crashed with him.

"Jason. Sorry, it was my fault" Piper said. He smiled.

"Hi, Pipes, you haven't changed. I thought that you never would talk to me" Jason confessed.

Piper sighed "Why not? You're still my best friend"

Jason was in shock, Piper always had been like that: clear.

"But, now, I am happy that you are making your dream," she said and then she went off to her room.

"You are my dream" Jason whispered.

...

Annabeth was so nervous since she was in that room, of course, she knew that bedroom, and everything was as the years before.

"Well, you are the newer here, so, choose your bed, and Piper and I sleep in the other bed," Hazel said. Annabeth thought how sweet was that girl, she had met her hours before that day and only knew that Hazel was nineteen years old, was Frank's girlfriend, and she was an art student.

"I pick the green one, "Annabeth said with a smile, her bed, when Annabeth spent the summers in Montauk since she was twelve—And she had twenty now—she slept in Percy's room, because of that the room had two beds, one for Percy and the other one for her.

"Annabeth, are you happy with Jason?" that question made her shake; it had been Piper's question.

The chestnut stood up next to the bed, stared at her; Annabeth could feel the pain in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I mean, of course, he is an amazing person" how could she say? Piper didn't look convinced but nodded.

"Girls! It's beach time!" Leo yelled.

Annabeth frowned. Hazel smiled and Piper too, but with less intensity.

All was turning harder.

* * *

 **Thanks for your supporting.**


	4. Chapter 3 Under the moonlight

I do not own Percy Jackson's characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

For all of you.

* * *

Annabeth understood why beach time was, it was night and she thought that they would rest because all the afternoon trip, especially she and Jason, those two days before they had arrived in the United States from England, but now all the guys were enjoying and playing by the beach at night, under the light of a little bonfire and of course the moon.

Leo was chasing Frank, Percy and Jason were throwing Hazel and Piper into the water. Annabeth smiled from the entrance of the house, totally in front of the sea, and suddenly she remembered something.

 _"_ _It is night, Percy. Your mother and Paul…" she had said to a seventeen years old Percy, then he gave her that problematic glance and that sassy smile that she loved so much and grabbed her by her waist._

 _Percy was carrying her on his shoulder until he threw her into the water, she was laughing, ignoring the fact that the water was so cold._

 _"_ _I will kill you, seaweed brain," she said._

 _"_ _Oh, kill is an ugly crime, wise girl" Percy answered approaching to her._

 _Annabeth started to throw him water with her hands, but Percy came to her and surrounded her with her arms._

 _"_ _I love you" He whispered and kissed her. Annabeth was surprised because they were a couple since a year before and always she was who started the kiss, this time he was kissing her, she kissed him back._

 _"Whoa...I need to breathe, wise girl" Percy told her laughing. Annabeth hit him playfully._

 _"You know? I would live here forever, with you"_

 _"Then stay with me and don't go to that university in England," Percy said._

 _"_ _Perseus Jackson! Go back to the home, Annabeth, are you there too?" They could hear Mrs. Jackson's screams._

 _Annabeth knew that her decision was totally hard, but she still had all the summer for thinking that._

 _"_ _It's time to go back," she commented and kissed Percy again..._

"Earth calling Annabeth" Leo interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Annie?" Jason asked her, now everyone was around the bonfire.

Jason knew that she hated that someone calls her _Annie,_ but didn't reclaim anything.

"Yes, just tired" answered with a forced smile.

"Well, we are asking you if you wanted to eat marshmallows with us," Frank said, he was sat down next to Hazel and his arm was around her shoulder, besides, Annabeth realized that Piper was next to Jason, but, wait a moment...where was Percy?

"Annabeth?" this time was Piper's voice.

"I love marshmallows. I am just a little cold, and I'm going for a jacket," She said quickly.

When she came in the house all her mind fell down. S _he had taken the wrong decision._ Annabeth walked through the living room, then she went to the little kitchen, she needed to drink water.

"Enjoy the night?" that voice, still was her favorite melody, Annabeth turned around and she found in those green eyes.

"Percy, I—"

"It's time to talk, wise girl"

* * *

Thanks for everything. I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 4 A Great kisser

I do not own Percy Jackson's characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

I KNOW. I KNOW. YOU WANT TO KILL ME. GO AHEAD DO IT. Sorry guys, but I had a hard time. Here a new chapter

* * *

"Do you want to talk?" Annabeth replied.

"What is happening here? Why didn't Jason know that we met us before? I mean that you were my girlfriend?

Annabeth caught. All of that was breaking her.

"I didn't know that you were Jason's friend. And you know what? I'm really happy with him" saying this Annabeth turned around for going to her bedroom.

Percy grabbed by her arm.

"I can tell him everything, you know?"

"Do whatever you want, Perseus."

He laughed. "You two don't act like a couple"

Annabeth paled, Percy knew that they were lying.

"That's ridiculous," she said "When I met Jason, I knew he always support me, even if a decided study here in America instead London and he wouldn't dare to cheat on me"

"It wasn't like that, Annabeth, and you know it," he said, "I always wanted to explain to you what really happened…"

"That does not matter anymore because I love Jason"

Percy opened his mouth but didn't say anything, instead he was approaching to her, he was too close, Annabeth felt his breath, and still, she lost in those sea-green eyes. She had to do something because she was in Montauk again because helping Jason not for falling again with Percy, not again.

"You are lying, I know you, Annabeth," Percy said closer to her mouth "Every part of you"

"That's ridiculous," She said taking a step back

Annabeth was furious because their plan was falling, she always did right things, and this time was not the exception, so, she left Percy in the kitchen and walked where the guys were, of course, Percy was following her.

In the outside, Frank and Hazel were talking while Leo was throwing marshmallows to Piper, and Jason just saw them.

When Annabeth grabbed Jason by his t-shirt, the blonde man was confused but then she kissed him, and not a little kiss on the top of the lips, it was a big kiss. Jason was in blank a couple of seconds, however, he reacted and closed his eyes and kissed Annabeth back, Annabeth tongue traveled around all his mouth, she tasted like strawberries and chocolate.

"Wow. Get a room!" Leo Yelled.

Annabeth stopped of kissing Jason and smiled because of Leo. Jason looked at her eyes and she knew that he was so confused.

"I explained you later" she whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"I thought you two were shy" Percy commented from the house's door. Annabeth saw him; he was crossed arms, and a fake smiled.

Why was she so impulsive? Frank and Hazel were as tomatoes, red very red. Piper only looked at the sand, Leo was the only one making jokes about Jason and her. Percy? Percy seemed sad or disappointed. For a moment she felt bad, but then she smiled again and took Jason's hand. When she and Percy broke up, she was disappointed, sad, broke, and what did he do? Go out with a girl named Zoë Nightshade.

"Right people, bed-time" Frank commented.

"Tomorrow we can go to a town nearby here," Hazel said standing up.

"Yeah, I really want to see my sister Silena" Piper finally spoke.

Annabeth was surprised. Silena and Piper were sisters? In the other hand, she really hoped to stay there because that town brought memories, memories of her, Percy, memories of other friends Thalia, Luke, Charlie, Rachel and of course Zoë

"Everything right, but cuties help me to clean up this" Leo complained. Everybody laughed and started to pick things up.

* * *

Hours later Piper and Hazel were sleeping, Annabeth's phone buzzed. That was really weird because the signal at Montauk was horrible.

 _Ann, we have a deal, and 1 of the things we said was not kissing with tongue. -Jason_

She blushed and covered her eyes with the pillow. Jason, she had forgotten to speak that with Jason before going to bed.

 _Sorry, sorry. Idk. Percy talked with me and he thought we didn't act as a couple, so…I had to do that. –Annabeth._

Some seconds later, another text from him

 _Yeah, me too, but Piper is so beautiful that I can just stop staring at her. Thanks for taking this seriously, you're a good friend. -Jason._

Annabeth sighed. Of course, she was, she was so good friend that she couldn't tell Jason the truth about her and Percy.

 _Don't worry. We're a team. Good night. Xoxo. –Annabeth._

 _Night, Ann. By the way, you really are a good kisser. –Jason_

She read the text and put the pillow on her face. She wouldn't be so impulsive anymore.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Jason put his phone in a sleeping table next to the bed where Percy slept and was about to sleep on his mattress when Percy spoke.

"Jason, I want to tell you something"

Jason couldn't see him because the light was off, but he could hear Frank and Leo's snoring.

"Okay, bro, tomorrow I will be all ears. Good night" he said.

* * *

Right, Thank you, really thanks to all those who still are here. Thanks for reading, I know is short, but I promise (this time is real) update this week of October and it will be longer. xoxo all of you are the best. Please if you don't understand something just ask. Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 5 Let's to the town

_I do not own Percy Jackson's characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Helloooo people around this beautiful world, okay I'm a little late, maybe this story was forgotten, but I'm here to finish it. Fisrt of all, I have to apologize if there's some gramatical mistakes, as you must already know my fisrt language is not english, in fact, I started this story because it helped me to practice my english because I was studying this language in an academy in my country. So, I'm doing my best with this, please be kind with me hahaha. By the way, I will be correcting the others chapters because now I re-read them, they have a lot of gramatical mistakes, but you meanwhile enjoy this. And please, tell me who is your favorite character? n.n

* * *

 **Chapter five. Let's to the town.**

The morning in Montauk was amazing, Piper and Hazel woke up early and they went to run along the beach. Annabeth instead of that chose to go the kitchen, she couldn't sleep, and so, she was trying to make the breakfast.

She was a terrible cook.

That little kitchen, it brought her many memories. Of course, all of them with Percy.

 _"_ _Wise girl, I'm totally sure we must add first the flour" Percy had commented next to her._

 _"_ _I have seen my stepmother doing this, and not, the eggs go first" she replied. They were trying to make blue pancakes, but everything was turning into a mess._

 _"_ _Don't beat the eggs like that!" Percy yelled, but after that he laughed._

 _All the mixture explode everywhere. Annabeth's face was covered by a yellow thing, same Percy's hair. They just had one week as a couple and didn't know how to cook._

 _"_ _My mom is going to kill us" Percy said, then he kissed Annabeth, and tasted the famous mixture of eggs, sugar and butter._

"Did you finally learn how to make pancakes?" he, precisely he, asked. Percy was leaning on the kitchen's entrance.

Annabeth stared at him. Percy had his dark hair messy. His green eyes were shining. He looked so handsome in the morning, she just wanted to kiss him right there.

"It's none of your business"

Percy feigned indignation

"What are you talking about? It is, you could poison us, or I don't know..."

"Why are you awake? It is like 6:00am, go back to the bed, and leave me alone" the blonde asked, she was pouring something in a pot.

Percy approached her.

"Okay, okay, make something delicious to your little boyfriend" second time he did that. He mixed his breath with hers. Almost kissed her.

Percy walked back to his room. Annabeth's presence was killing him, today was the day he told Jason the truth, he didn't hope his friend broke up with Annabeth or something, just Jason knowing that Annabeth and him had a story. The best story, but, a mistake, and he ruined it when they just have almost a year of relationship.

A couple of hours after everyone was up. The breakfast was ready, of course when Piper and Hazel came back they helped Annabeth.

"This smells good" Jason said taking a seat next to Percy. Frank was talking with Hazel, Leo was joking with Piper, and Annabeth just looked at her dish.

"Piper is a good cook" the grey ayes girl said, then she regretted for that. Piper blushed.

"Nothing that Jason doesn't tasted before" just Leo heard what Piper had said.

Jason can't stop to look at Piper. Then he remembered that the day before all the plan almost went to the trash because him staring at Piper. Instead of that he talked to Percy.

"So, what did you to want to tell me?"

Percy suffocated with the juice. Everyone stared at him.

Jason reacted trying to help him.

"I'm okay"

"Take it easy man, we aren't going to leave you here. By the way we leave in ten minutes" Leo informed standing up, he had finished his breakfast.

"Yeah because you are going to wash the dishes" Frank complained.

It was common that kind of discussion between Frank and Leo. But, Percy grated it because his friend stopped to watching him.

"I'll tell you later. When we arrive to the town"

Jason nodded, and he stood up and took a free seat and the table next to Annabeth, then he whispered something in the ear which made Percy to tighten the fork in his hands.

Yeah despite everything he never stop to love her. Why did they break up? He blamed her and she blame him.

"Percy, you okay?" Hazel's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Great. I want to go to the town now, I miss Nico, and Thalia…but don't tell her I said that"

Hazel chuckled. Percy and she were friends since forever. Nico Di' Angelo was her half-brother, and Thalia was Jason's sister. As Nico as Thalia were friends of Percy, but really friends.

Percy knew Annabeth was a little uncomfortable because she knew Thalia already. He wasn't evil, he wasn't the worst for his wise girl, but Annabeth was playing with lies and he couldn't understand why she was lying to Jason.

The breakfast was over. Everyone was getting up Leo's Van.

"Is everything ready?" Leo asked. He looked amusing with those sunglasses and flowery Bermuda shorts.

"I'm going to look for my camera, wait" Piper said and ran to the house.

"And I'll call my mom, she want to know if the house is still standing" Percy informed with a funny tone.

Leo made a face.

"It was just one time, and that fire wasn't so big"

Before Annabeth got up the van, Jason grabbed her wrist.

"Ann. I need a second"

"Okay"

They walked a little away from the van.

"In the town you will know my sister. Her name is Thalia, she is a little pissed, and I told her the truth about us, and all what is happening with Piper, and well she is not agree, she said that I can just talk with piper and blah, blah, blah, so, don't feel bad for any Thalia's aptitude"

Annabeth blinked.

Oh no. she thought Grace was a common last name, but why not? Thalia was his sister. Thalia was going to kill him, if Thalia didn't tell him that she knew her was because of something. Now, she was scared.

"I got my camera. Let's go" Piper announced.

"Wo hoo!" Leo yelled.

She didn't want to know that famous town. And her luck was going down because thanks to Percy's petition she had to sit down next to Piper because that seaweed brain needs to talk with Jason, and he took the seat next to him.

* * *

Next chapter: _The truth behind the break up._ I hope to publish it this same week. hehehe xoxo tkans for the support.


End file.
